The present invention relates to a developer used to develop an electrostatic latent image in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer), and also relates to a developer storage body, a developing device and an image forming apparatus using the developer.
Image forming apparatuses such as a color printer forming color images using electrophotography are in widespread use. In order to form a brilliant image of gold, silver or the like, a brilliant toner (i.e., a brilliant developer) has been developed.
The brilliant toner includes a brilliant pigment. When the brilliant toner is fixed to a recording medium at a high temperature, brilliant pigment particles constituting the brilliant pigment are oriented in a uniform direction, and show high brilliance (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-38131).
However, when the brilliant toner is fixed to the recording medium at a low temperature, so-called hot offset may occur. The hot offset is a phenomenon that a resin or pigment included in the brilliant toner adheres to a fixing member (for example, a fixing roller). In such a case, a quality of an image may be deteriorated.